


March 27, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos trembled with anger as Supergirl writhed from recent injuries.





	March 27, 2006

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos trembled with anger as Supergirl writhed from recent injuries before he sat up in bed and couldn't rest due to the recent event.

THE END


End file.
